Our lost childhood friend
by DutchCherry12
Summary: "She had been kidnaped at the age of ten. she was our childhood friend...Al's secret crush" He explained to her Pairings: Royai, Edwin, AlOc and some others. T for themes


Edward grumbled lowly under his breath. Al sighed softly as Ed was complaining how the colonel let them do a mission late in the evening. Not to mention that it was raining and Ed's joints were hurting. "I don't understand how we have to do this. We don't know anything about this case and the fact that normal soldiers can't do it makes it obvious that we can't do it either" Edward nagged clearly not happy with this at all. Al hung his head with a cluck "Maybe it is because they are normal soldiers' brother. Mustang said only an alchemist can do this" He said trying to reason with his brother.

"If only an alchemist can do it then why doesn't Mustang do it?" "Because it's raining brother he can't do anything in the rain plus there is the chance she is in there" Ed looked at the ground he had forgotten about that. He quickly walked to their destination hoping to get this over with. They stood in front of a tall ware house. Ed and Al looked up at the building it must at least be a two store building it maybe even has an attic.

Ed sighed and stood up straight "Alright Al let's get this over with" Al nodded and hummed at the same time before they walked into the building. It reeked of rotten flesh and blood and it almost made Edward pass out the scent too much for him. He quickly ripped off a piece of his red coat and wrapped it around his mouth and nose. "You okay brother?" Al asked looking down at the little alchemist "Yeah Al I'm fine now let's go on" Ed started to walk Al following behind. The ground was covered in blood and there were bodies of dead soldiers and animals. _'It is messed up'_ Ed thought as he walked through the room as fast as he could.

There was a small door at the right of the room. Al noticed this and poked his brother who screamed at the contact "What Al?" Al pointed to the door "There is a door there brother should we check it out?"  
"Yeah good idea Al let's do that" Ed had to cross though a lot of bodies and it freaked him out but if he didn't do this many girls would be lost. 

_Flashback _

_The brothers walked to Mustangs office. Ed was grumpy because it was 9 o'clock in the evening and he wanted to sleep. Mustang had called him up saying that he had a mission for them. Before Ed could reply that he didn't want to go Mustang had already hung up._ _So now the brothers were walking through the hall in central office. "Honestly Al who does he think he is calling this late. It makes me want to hit him and go to bed" Ed grumbled lowly "Well brother he is the colonel and you are under his command you need to do as he says and he called you for a mission so you have to go" Al noted "Yeah, yeah Al I get it but he sounded like he was upset that isn't like the colonel so it has to be something important but I still want to sleep…" Edward said trailing of at the end._ _They stopped in front of Mustang's office and Ed knocked on the door "Come in" A calm voice said and they entered the office. The colonel was behind his desk so was Hawkeye but the rest was already gone._ "_Good you're here Fullmetal, the new mission I have for you is that you need to look for missing persons" Mustang said with a stern look on his face. "Missing persons gee, that's not so hard to do give the job to some soldiers" Ed turned around to walk away but was stopped by Mustangs voice "I've done that. They all disappeared" Mustang said standing up to look out of his window._

"_I want you and your brother to find those girls" Mustang said not turning to the boys. Hawkeye kept her eyes on the colonels back she looked like she wanted to walk over and comfort him._ "_Girls? At first you said it was about missing people and now they are girls?" Ed said raising his voice, taking a step forward. "Yes Fullmetal they are girls' teenage girls about your age. They were kidnapped in these past few weeks and some even four years ago." Mustang said turning to Ed_ "_Four years ago…Do you mean there is a chance that our friend is with them?" Al said sounding happy and shocked "Yes Alphonse that's why I wanted you two to go. Here are the papers good luck. Dismissed" Mustang said and handed them the papers and sat down. The boys left the office as Hawkeye walked over to Mustang's side and put her hand on his shoulder "She is still alive Roy…I know she is" she said looking at Mustang with warm eyes "Yeah I hope so..." He replied laying his hand on top of hers._

They opened the door carefully hoping not to be noticed. The room looked like the one they had seen in lab five (Like in the anime with all the red pillars and the transmutation circles on the flour and ground), in the middle of the room was a man he was holding a little cat in his hands. It was slashing around with its claws and it hissed at the man.

In the circle laid a body of a girl the boys could see that because of her half long hair, but they couldn't make out her face. The man bound the cat's legs together and then dropped it in front of the girl. Al and Ed had silently crept in to the room and stood behind a tall pillar outside of the circles. "So now it's finally your turn...Let's see if you survive this" The man said stepping out of the circle and he activated them. The room flashed red and then the kitten was gone. But the girl was still there. But she had changed she now had cat ears on her head and she had a long tail, her hand turned into paw and there was fur up to her elbow on both arms, her legs were in the same condition feet being paw and she had fur up to her knees. "Are you dead sweet pie?" the man asked with a cozy voice. The girl groaned and looked up at the man "L-Like hell I am…" was the weak answer of the girl. The brothers recognized the voice more than anything else and Al stepped out of their hiding place. "I-is that you…Yuki?" Al asked in a soft voice looking at the girl. The girl's head shot up to look at the armored boy "A-Al?"

**HAHAHA cliffhanger on the first chapter XD**

**Like don't like? **

**Review please *bows***


End file.
